


soothes the soul

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, very slight ajay/octavio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay is sick and Octavio wants to help
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	soothes the soul

Ajay stirs, eyes trailing her room until...there, just on the edge of the dark,, the faintest glow of a screen. The hand attached to it is hanging off the chair, and she coughs, the sickness in her chest bubbling up and out. It’s gross and she hates feeling this way, hates the cruddiness she has to endure in order to get better. But the hand leads to an arm, which leads to a shoulder, which in turn is attached to the body and the head of someone she never expected to see again. It was..definitely a surprise. One she had been angry about for weeks. Though, now, here as she slips back into the heavy embrace of sleep, she is grateful for it. Almost like old times.

She wakes again, the time passing like water through her fingers, to the gentle prodding and insistence of Octavio Silva, idiot and ex best friend extraordinaire. He’s shaking her shoulder gently, speaking soft spanish to her. She only understands some of it, her language skills rusty in the stretch of time between them. 

“C’mon, c’mon, Ajay. I know you like your beauty sleep but sixteen hours is ridiculous amiga.”

She blinks her eyes open and snorts at that, mouth set into a frown. She was _sick,_ thank you very much. There wasn’t much she can do _but_ sleep and hope to get better. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly that, when she catches sight of steam swirling in the background, out of a bowl. There’s a cup there too, and what looks like toast sitting patiently to the side.

“Tavi? What ya done now?” She asks tiredly, breathing through her mouth because her nose is clogged.

“Lemme help you up. I made you some of Nanny Katie’s tortilla soup. And some toast. You remember that’s what she always made me when I got sick yeah?” He asks rhetorically. She nods as he bends down, slipping an arm under her shoulders as she struggles to weakly sit up. She leans in to him gratefully, leaning against the headboard carefully as she scoots back, smoothing the blankets out. 

“Thank ya kindly. Yuh...didn’t have to go out of ya way. I could have made maself something when I woke up later.” She says quietly, suddenly remembering the screaming dress down she’d given him weeks ago when he first joined them. She regrets it now, has regretted it since the words left her mouth. And he’s still here for her, still making her soup and kissing her wounds better when she couldn’t. He _hadn’t left her_. It’s a miracle, something to be rejoiced, to love and cherish. Ajay doesn’t really know how to work things out with him, but she will. Because they’re both here, they’re alive, and she wont let him go again. 

“I know,” he starts quietly, “but you needed someone to make sure you stayed alive and what better person that me, right?”

She laughs at that. “Yuh know I wouldn’t ‘ave died ya goofball. I’m just goin’ through a cold. I’ll be ova it soon ‘nough.”

His mouth crooks up at her response, and he picks the tray of food up carefully and then places it on her lap. “Just eat the damn soup before it gets cold.” 

She glances at the tray for a second, hand reaching out and - “Tavi? Yuh forgot the spoon.” She says, face straight.

He pauses and slumps forward, before springing up out of his seat.

“Be right back amiga!”

She smiles softly as he bounds out of her room. Things aren’t _fixed_ , but they’re going to be better. She’ll make sure of it.


End file.
